


Liar Liar

by caratbong



Series: it's jicheol time [6]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Jicheol, OT13 - Freeform, failed surprise event, i tried to add some humour pls accept me, jihoon has trust issues lol, they're still singers i guess but thats irrelevant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-08 22:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11656383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caratbong/pseuds/caratbong
Summary: Seungcheol is trying to set up a surprise event but Jihoon thinks he’s cheating on him and forces the truth out of him





	Liar Liar

**Author's Note:**

> yes the title is from ohmygirl's liar liar // listen to it, it's a bop, old but gold

Seungcheol’s leg moves up and down nervously as he drums his fingers on the table. He’s waiting for his boyfriend and soulmate, Jihoon to leave the dorm so he can start setting up their one year anniversary event.

“Hyung, you look a little pale today.” Jihoon comes up from behind as he peers closely at his face, frowning. “Scratch that. You look very off.”

Seungcheol chuckles nervously. Truth be told, he’s never done anything this extreme for anyone before. It’s his first surprise event and he doesn’t want to ruin it for Jihoon. He wants everything to be perfect.

Just completely perfect.

“I’m fine. I just- I’m waiting for Seungkwan. We need to discuss something for the next album.” Technically, Seungcheol isn’t lying but it also isn’t the complete truth. However, their marks aren’t burning so Seungcheol manages avoid the consequences of lying. He almost wants to laugh at himself for saying something so lame.

He knows it’s going to be such a struggle because it’s an unwritten rule between any pair of soulmates- it is impossible to lie to one another. If you do, both soulmates will feel a burning sensation on their designated markings and it isn’t the best feeling.

In deep thought, Seungcheol grabs Jihoon’s wrists and flips it over to admire the soulmate mark etched on his skin. It matches with him- a small outline of a moon crescent.

It’s small and cute, just like his boyfriend and Seungcheol smiles, his thumb brushing lightly over the mark. Jihoon watches him fondly before their fingers naturally interlocks.

However, Seungcheol’s awkward attitude isn’t left unnoticed and Jihoon’s brows furrow when he processes his boyfriend’s words. “You’re waiting for Seungkwan? I swear he went out with Seokmin for shopping.”

Seungcheol’s lips part from realisation. That’s right. He asked the boys to buy him three big bouquets for him and he lets out a laugh to cover up his stupid mistake.

“I mean, Hansol. I’m waiting for Hansol.” Seungcheol isn’t lying either. Jihoon finds it weird because he doesn’t feel the burn and he exhales in slight frustration.

 Technically, Seungcheol is waiting for all the members because they’re all part of his plan. He stands up and gives the boy a quick peck on the forehead when his phone vibrates. “Ah, Hansol is probably waiting for me.”

Jihoon whips his head around, confused. “What? I thought you were waiting for him?”

“Change of plans!” Seungcheol calls out and he slips into his shoes. “Are you also going out?”

Jihoon hums uncertainly. “Yeah, Minghao and Jun are introducing me to the new Chinese restaurant in Hongdae.”

“Have fun, baby. See you later.” Seungcheol doesn’t waste time and leaves the dorm with his phone vibrating in his hand. Jihoon watches his back grow smaller and his heart seems to ache at the sight. He can feel the sudden doubt building up inside of him.

“Are you ready, Jihoon?” Jun exits from his bedroom, dressed and ready. Minghao follows suit with a bright smile, excited about today- both the Chinese food and surprise event.

Jihoon stares at the boys. “Do you think Seungcheol isn’t satisfied with me?”

Minghao almost chokes but he composes himself. “What? Of course not! He loves you.”

“He’s acting weird.” Jihoon comments quietly as he slips into his shoes. Jun and Minghao share a knowing look before they break out into quiet chuckles, comforting the shorter before they head out.

 

 

Jihoon knows the signs when he encounters them. It’s getting more and more obvious that Seungcheol is doing something that he doesn’t him to know of and it irks him. It leaves him uncomfortable and jittery as Jun explains the dish before him.

The Chinese boy is too busy in his description that he doesn’t even realise how Jihoon stops listening from the beginning. Minghao, doesn’t realise because he’s too busy admiring Jun’s nice side profile.

“I’m just going to the bathroom,” Jihoon excuses himself with a slight forced smile. Jun and Minghao don’t notice the change in behaviour and nod- they aren’t the best pair when it comes to details.

Jihoon jogs and moves into the bathroom. He takes out his phone and tries to call Seungcheol. He decides that his phone call will be the call that determines Seungcheol’s loyalty.

“Jihoonie?”

“Hyung,” Jihoon says, voice timid and nervous, “I’m feeling a little sick.”

Seungcheol is instantly worried and he voices out his concerns. “Did you eat something bad? How about your stamina? Do you feel weak?”

There are certain muffles in the background and Jihoon frowns. What is happening on the other line? He can hear loud shuffling and Seungcheol hushed whispers- they sound more urgent and nervous than he expects.

“Hyung, what are you doing?” Jihoon asks but it appears that the older doesn’t hear him and he scoffs. “Hyung!”

“Jihoonie, I’m sorry but I’ll have to call you back. Tell Jun and Minghao to take you to the hospital and- fuck,” Seungcheol’s instruction is cut off with a grunt and there’s a small gasp in the background.

Jihoon’s lips part from shock and he hangs up immediately. He feels his body trembling and there’s a tsunami of emotions rushing over him. He discards his phone into his pocket and storms out in fuming anger.

Jun shoots up in concern- his phone is in his hand. “Why didn’t you say that you were sick?”

“You heard from Seungcheol hyung?” Jihoon asks and the boys nod. “Did you know that he’s too busy to even be concerned over me?”

Jun falls quiet at his sudden outburst and Minghao is trying to find words to distract Jihoon from the sudden accusation.

“Take me to the dorm.”

“Hyung, isn’t it too early?” Minghao chuckles nervously as he eyes Jun who quickly adds on, “yeah, let’s go to the hospital-”

“Dorm, now.” A serious Jihoon isn’t to be played with and they immediately comply without a word. Jun is quick to send a message to Seungcheol before they head to the car.

 

 

 

“Fuck, he’s coming home!” Seungcheol is screaming from panic as he recovers from the ridiculous fall because someone had left one of the bouquets by his feet. One of the three bouquets are completely ruined now. The members who have only just arrived with the decorations and the huge bouquets freeze in their spot.

“What? You said he’d be back in two hours!” Mingyu shouts from the kitchen- he’s busy trying to cook the couple spaghetti (Seungcheol isn’t the best cook so he asked Mingyu to help him out for this special day).

“Well, I think he’s angry. I feel it in my mark,” Seungcheol groans. “Quick, Soonyoung, Chan, just throw the fake petals around the room. Seungkwan, I need you to try and put the streamers up at full speed. Get Wonwoo and Seokmin to help since they’re tall. Hansol, give me one of those bouquets. You can put the other one at the entrance for Jihoon to pick up. Joshua and Jeonghan, you think decorate the room with candles and light them?”

“Where the fuck are the candles?” Jeonghan asks from the hallway.

Seungcheol screams back. “I left them in the laundry room!”

The time is cut short because they all hear the car screeching on the street. Mingyu doesn’t even know if he should continue cooking. The other members just fasten their pace and Seungcheol is stuck in the middle of the petal mess.

The door is slammed open and everyone is too frantic to even notice the fuming Jihoon at the doorway.

Joshua jogs into the living room with an armful of candles. He doesn’t notice the heap of petals Chan leaves carelessly and slides across them. The candles fly in the air and he knocks into Jeonghan behind him who drops his share.

Seokmin is tangled in the streamers and is ripping through them to get free- receiving scolds from both Seungkwan and Wonwoo. Soonyoung and Chan are just making a mess. Hansol freezes beside Jihoon, his hands on the huge bouquet that he’s supposed to the leave at the doorway.

“Here, hyung.” Hansol sighs, and shoves the flowers into Jihoon’s hands.

“What the fuck?” Jihoon exclaims as he takes in the sight.

Seungcheol stands in the middle of the room with a red face and he sighs. His shoulders droop because his first surprise event is a total failure and he doesn’t even try hiding his disappointment.

“It was all for our anniversary, today.” Seungcheol gestures to the disordered and chaotic living room and Jihoon gapes at him. “But someone grew angry and came home too early.”

“You acted weird so I thought you were cheating on me. You even grunted into the phone and someone gasped,” Jihoon explains, his words growing quieter from shame and he looks at the flowers instead.

“As if he’ll cheat on you,” Jeonghan snorts.

“I left the flowers by his feet and he fell on top of them. That’s why he swore and why I gasped loudly,” Seokmin explains and Jihoon flushes.

“Shit, I’m sorry.” Jihoon moves forward before he presses shy lips against his boyfriend’s cheek. “I like your effort.”

“Wasted effort. Do you have trust issues?” Seungcheol groans and moves to rest on the floorboards from sudden exhaustion.

“What are you talking about? I love you.” Jihoon grins and moulds his lips onto Seungcheol’s who responds.

“Happy one year anniversary,” Seungcheol chuckles.

**Author's Note:**

> am i funny yet, idk where to find a sense of humour, someone guide me???


End file.
